Third Party
by Kaidious
Summary: "As for how... You have to accept my offer first." The Fourteenth assumed control over Allen when he was brooding. Is there no turning back? Is it really that bad for him to take control considering what the Fourteenth is plotting? Yullen.
1. Prologue : Unknown

**Disclaimer: -Man not mine. It belongs to Katsura Hoshino.  
**

**First fic... Yullen xP ...Be nice?~**

**

* * *

Prologue : Unknown  
**

The white haired boy thought gloomily about the many lost of lives and the many injured for this holy war between the Order and the Earl as he sat in a corner of the corridor. Especially this time, the Order lost quite some exorcists while fighting the Noahs and akumas. And when he pierced his own exorcist sword through himself thinking it would not hurt, he had felt pain. Pain that should not had been there. Maybe there had never really been Allen Walker in the first place…?

_Ah wrong, how can I be worried that I might not live? It's the lives of the exorcists are more important… If I hurt them after He takes over… No, I can't allow that. Besides, there must be a way to having the minimum number of sacrifices in this war. _

Even krory had left, he really do not want to think about who will be next. He had silently blamed and cursed himself for not being there when krory fought to the last.

Besides, it was apparent everyone is down about it. Yet Leverrier claimed that this was a good progress because the more exorcists were sacrificed, it meant they were a step nearer to the victory of the war. Anyone reasonable would see that the Central is practically just using exorcists as nothing more than tools. What big talk they give when all they do is sit behind and merely gave orders. Despite losing one exorcist after another, so far only one Noah had been destroyed. When exactly will this war end, no one really knows.

The said boy sighed again at the mention of Noahs, even though he was the one who initiated the thought. Cross Marian had gone missing since then, and the talk his master gave him was not very pleasant. He was the Fourteen, and he knew it. He so much wanted to deny it, but a fact is after all, a fact. What else could explain why he felt pain when his sword is supposed not to hurt humans? The occasions when he could not remember anything that happened even though he felt his body move? The voices in his head that he started to hear recently? The reflection he always sees in mirrors and windows too, the smile which seemed to mock him ever since he found out his identity.

**_If you don't want to play this war, it's okay.  
You can take a break from all this nonsensical and painful reality you know. _**

_  
Shut up, I need not your opinion. _

_**  
Why, weren't you the one who didn't like this war?**  
**Everyone needs rest, and you're tired. So go on, take a break.**_

…_Indeed I don't like this war. _

_

* * *

_

The wind was howling. The sky seemed about to pour. The long haired exorcist swiftly sheathed his katana, pulled his blindfold off and headed for his room. He pulled his beautiful long midnight blue hair into a tight tie with a white ribbon as he went. Kanda Yu had finished his nightly training for the night. With the pace he was going, he was soon approaching his room. Then his sensitive ears caught some noises somewhere along the corridor.

Instinctively, he gripped the hilt on his katana, ready to draw Mugen any moment. Slowly and cautiously, he went toward the source of the noise when nothing attacked him. But all he found was a baka moyashi sitting on the floor, half crying and half laughing to himself. He glared, obviously pissed.

"Oi moyashi, what the hell do you think you are doing so near to my room"

Kanda had half expected Allen to respond with the usual 'it's Allen!' But instead, Allen raised his hand to cover his cursed eye, and a sinister smile crept across his face. Kanda's veins popped out at the unusual yet still annoying behaviour of the moyashi. Just when he was about to snap at him, Allen's smile disappeared and his voice came out in a plead.

"Kanda…"

* * *

**Yea well that's the first chap. Know what i gonna write later already hehehe, just haven't started yet. Shall see when i have time soon! **

**R&R if possible? **

**

* * *

  
**


	2. Path that begins to form

**Disclaimer: -Man not mine. It belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

**Sorry for the late update… Quite some stuff here and there. (Went to malacca during march~)**

**I initially wrote finished this chpt long time back but after I published it for a day I kept editing it and found it is simply bad. So I deleted it, waited some time until recently til I start my rewriting. Wrote this on foolscape coz sometimes I gt ideas when im not on com. It's 3 pages for this chpt haha. And another thing, my com crashed for a week so yeah. **

**Thanks to those who read, fav-ed, and reviewed!

* * *

**

Chapter 2 - Path that begins to form

x

His eyes widen in surprise before he realized it. _W-What?_

Kanda just stood there, taken aback by that uncalled strange response, not that he would admit it though.

"Che. What the fuck do you want?" he said, turning his head towards his right. His voice sounded normal. Good. He had tried to will away the tight feeling that unknowingly appeared and now it has worked. It was all just that Moyashi's fault for acting so weird.

After a few moments when there were totally no answers, Kanda cautiously turned his head back. Right. The Moyashi had gone back to his half crying and half laughing state. He made a hiss at that, pissed that Allen looked almost as if he had forgotten Kanda was there. Then he noticed Allen lifting his left arm, as if reaching for Kanda. Kanda frowned. What now?

"Exorcist…" a voice called from nowhere.

At that, his hands instantaneously went to the hilt of his katana as he looked around swiftly for any sources that posed possible dangers to them. There was none. Narrowing his near black eyes, he turned back to Allen with his right hand still on Mugen. His eyes met with a pair of staring silver orbs as he came face to face with the white haired boy. For a moment there was a piercing silence, with Kanda staring at Allen and Allen staring right back. Then, it was only for a fleeting second. But Kanda caught sight of a glint of gold in the deep irises of the boy in front of him. He glared hard. He needed no more hints to understand what is going on.

Shit the moyashi. He had been told to kill Allen off the minute That took over , which is possibly already in process. But somehow his hands did not seem quite willing to move even an inch. So all Kanda did was frowning and said out the one word he had in mind almost fiercely.

"Fourteenth…"

The Allen smirked.

* * *

"Yo lena-chan!" a booming voice called from the other end of the corridor.

The said girl stopped in her steps and waited for the redhead to catch up with her before continuing.

"Morning Lavi, heard you just came back from a mission yesterday," she sideglanced at Lavi and smiled a little when she saw her friend was unscathed.

"Yeah, not that tough this time," Lavi replied simply.

He carefully eyed the cups of coffee on the tray which Lenalee was carrying.

_That rabbit is obviously Komui's, that yellow one is surely Reever's, the blue one is for Johnny, the three red ones for those researchers… Ah! An extra cup… _

He slowly stretched his arms up high and gave a loud yawn.

"That's not an extra cup Lavi… it's mine actually," she said as if knowing what he is up to.

She took a proper look at Lavi and quickly saw that his eyebags have gotten darker.

"But you can take it, of course," she added.

Lavi ruffled his hair a little and grinned. "Lena-chan cha best!" was all he said before grabbing the cup and gobble its contents up in a mouthful. He let out a sigh of satisfaction as he put the now empty cup back on the tray. Lenalee just raised an eyebrow and watched silently.

"You are not planning to sleep tonight," she stated matter-of-factly. The redhead nodded hesitantly after a moment.

"Some stuff…"

* * *

"You shouldn't even try to kill me." He paused. "I don't mean harm to this place, yet, anyway." His sinister smile grew wider. Kanda's grip on Mugen tightened. _This guy… Mocking my abilities aren't he. _But first He owes him an explanation.

"Explain." Kanda said curtly.

"What?" the Allen asked half-way too innocently.

His eyebrows pushed together and eyes glaring death, Kand said through clenched teeth. "Yet"

There was a short moment of silence before the Allen spoke. "You don't need to know." He smirked again.

Enough was enough. He forced his hands to pull out the katana, activate it in a fragment of a second and head it towards Allen.

\\

/

"Second exorcists project," the Allen called in a very distant voice. He sounded as if he was not talking to anyone at all. Kanda's hands stopped in mid-air at that, Mugen echoeing by the abruptness. He was taken off guard by that. But why…

"Why are you even still here? Shouldn't you hate this place? Exorcist?" he continued as if there is not a sword hanging over his head.

"You don't need to know." Kanda spat, his bangs hiding whatever expression he is having.

The Allen sneered.

"But I can help you leave this place you know, if you want that is…" he stared at Kanda.

"Shut up, I need not your help" Kanda retorted after a second.

The Allen snorted. "You sound like Allen Walker, but he agreed with me, eventually."

"Don't you compare me to that Moyashi"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, but I meant it when I say I can help you. As for how… You have to accept my offer first."

Kanda meant to say something but he was promptly cut off.

"Don't rush into refusing my offer yet. Consider it." The Allen said, a smirk still in place "And surely in the mean time you shouldn't expose me right? I still need to stay here for a while due to some matters you see."

There was silence as Kanda struggled inwardly on decidng what to do. Finally he answered with a glare, "I wouldn't do anything, if you don't."

"Sure" The Allen nodded lightly. "Not like I am ten to zero over him yet anyway"

As Kanda hesitantly pulled back Mugen, he shot the Fourteenth a look that demands an explanation.

"Seven to three. His will is still conscious." He replied easily.

"Che." Kanda wanted to quickly return to his room to quietly ponder over this decision he just made. As he headed back after glancing at the white haired exorcist, he heard him muttered, "Kanda Yu huh." He slammed his door shut.

* * *

…_Indeed I don't like this war. This ridiculous war that brought harm to so many. Why did the Earl want to destroy this place anyway? Nothing better to do? Or is it for fun? Or something else altogether…? And then why me, to be His host? I don't get it. _

He felt like crying, really. But another part of him finds this all amusing. He felt his face twisted in an awkward manner.

"Oi moyashi, what the hell do you think you are doing so near to my room" a voice called. Surprised, he turned his head towards the source. A blurred figure stood in front of him. _Eh? Why is it…so blur_? He panicked. But he decided to ignore it and first find out who this person is. His hazy eyes skimmed the person from head to toes quickly.

_Taller than him, a bit. Dark hair tied up. A stick around the waist. Oh, and that voice… It's Kanda isn't it. He came at the right time. If he punch me now, maybe I will see things clearer. If he kill me, well… at least I will still be myself. I get a feeling He is trying something…_

His mind kept repeating Kanda's name over and over and over. He want Kanda to hit him, if anything else. And not just stand there. He will by all means beg him if that is what he wants. He continued repeating Kanda's name for a tiring period of time, but whether he voiced it aloud or not Allen was not quite sure. Allen can feel the drowsiness taking over quickly. He felt his mouth moved, remembered a voice came out. He blacked out after that.

* * *

Kanda shut his eyes and placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose as he leaned heavily on the door.

_Help me get out of here? What a joke… And why should I trust him? But…_

He sighed mentally. He did need more freedom to find that person. But he could not trust the Fourteenth that much. Then suddenly his eyes snapped open. He realized he had just communicated with Allen Walker without arguing for the first time, even if it is only him appearance wise. Somehow it did not feel right. "His will is still conscious" the Fourteenth's voice rang in his head. That means the Moyashi isn't dead yet… right? At that, Kanda could not help but frown. Why do he even care whether that sprout is dead or alive?

"BakaMoyashi" and he glared into his dimly lit room.

* * *

_**The**_** Allen basically refers to the Fourteenth, since his appearance is still Allen… so I thought to use that.**

**I am in process of writing chpt 3 now. But my mid-term exams are coming up and this is my streaming year so uh, not very sure when I can publish the next chapter! Stick with me kays, it'll be better next time. **

**I'll try writing longer for the next one too.  
**

**I'd like reviews, any comments((:  
So R&R if possible please?  
**


	3. Doubts

**Disclaimer: -Man not mine. It belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

**I know I am late. Apologies! The last few phara took the longest considering I was being distracted. **

**Others were actually already written draft on papers before my mid terms started but didn't have time to type 'em out. **

* * *

Chapter 3 - Doubts

x

Lavi dragged open an oak brown wardrobe door which he had unlocked previously. He had used a silver key, which only his clan has the hold of, at the obvious keyhole in the middle and given a total of fifty troublesome knocks at the side before a click was heard, indicating the door was unlocked.

_Heh, just how much does this freaking door weigh!_ He panted as he wiped the sweat from his face, sending his displeasures to the door mentally. He eyed the enormous door once more before he looked inside it. It revealed thousands of drawers, all the same oak brown as the door and as one another. Lavi's eye darted to the last row of drawers at the far end of the inconspicuous room and back to the first. Slowly, he pulled out a chain of identical looking gold ancient keys after fumbling a bit. "Gotta see my luck eh?"

x

x

"Kanda Yu huh?" he said ever so lightly to himself. The Allen spared a haste glance towards where the said person just headed to. With deliberate slowness, he closed his eyes, seemingly deep in thoughts. A sudden light pressure then placed itself on top of his head. "Still quick aren't you" he lifted an arm and patted the golden golemn who fluttered its wings twice in response. "We'll rest first. Then, tomorrow we are going to find that person before anything else" he told the golemn as it nodded itself slightly. The golemn sat unmoving atop of the Allen's head as the said person slipped into a light slumber on the corridor, face and arms on his bended knees.

x

x

He couldn't sleep. He usually let himself rest for at least a couple of hours but that night he was just too caught up in his thoughts. Kanda had decided overnight that he will not accept the Fourteenth's offer. No he will not. But he shall not expose the Noah until he finds out what that guy is up to. As for murdering him, he shall postpone the idea because some part of him kept opposing to it silently, making him waver and caused him not to be able to think of a resolved answer to whether he should kill him off or not. Why? Perhaps it's because they are – were – comrades, but when did Kanda Yu ever really took those people as his comrades? But if he really knew, it wouldn't be that hard.

"Che," Kanda grunted and grabbing Mugen by his side, he strode out of his room.

It is dawn, the sun still rising over the sea on the east, dying the waters orange. As expected, barely anyone is awake. Only a few researchers who worked overnight were spotted. Kanda headed for his usual spot behind the forest trees to train, but stopped short when he noticed a figure lingering in his claimed spot. He scowled. Whoever it is, Kanda definitely wouldn't let them off easy for disrupting his training –even for a moment–, especially when he is sleep deprived.

x

x

Lenalee quickly hid behind the wall. _Damn. Why is he here again?_ Recalling her unpleasant memories at the sight of him, she shivered. She needed to get away. Now. Leverrier would request a talk with her with whatever reasons later, like the many times he did. No need to be so eager for something like that, seriously. As Lenalee made to leave, she caught the familiar voice of her brother. She hesitantly peaked from the wall, straining her ears to hear the conversation at distance. "Yes… The Ark has disappeared. Many had called back for it." Komui's voice said discreetly.

"How can you let such a thing happen Komui? Where's Allen Walker!" Leverrier demanded harshly.

"He… should be in his room now," Komui cleared his throat and tried to sound confident, but it was all but a mere guess. But it is reasonable enough to think that way isn't it, considering it is still early.

_The Ark disappeared? Why will it be? It is not supposed to just vanish unless Al––_ Her small round of jumbled thoughts got rudely interrupted by a roaring voice of Leverrier.

"Then what are you waiting for! Bring me to his room! Now! I'll ask that Link what he had been doing too!" His voice already showed that he would not listen to any objections no matter what was said. There was a pause, and Komui just bowed and started heading towards Lenalee's general direction –– where the dormitories were. Hearing footsteps echoing near, Lenalee made a dash to the only direction she can go to without meeting the two.

Soon, she skidded abruptly to a stop to the sight of a long corridor of rooms. Her eyes fleeted across one room to another, attempting to remember their owners in haste. However, murmurs could already be heard behind so she simply let herself into a random room on her left. Luckily it was unlocked, and she slipped in, careful to close the door gently. Heaving a sigh of relief and turning around, she faced an empty dark room lighted only gently by a curtain drawn window and what deemed to be a lamp on the desk.

Lenalee cautiously strolled toward the brown table and was rather surprised to find that it is a glowing flower strangely encased in an hourglass on the desk instead. But as much as she was tempted to touch it, it seemed eerie despite its beauty and she had a nagging feeling that it would be best if she left it alone. And so she did. She approached the windows this time, drawing the curtains to let in the orangey light the rising sun was giving. She quietly enjoyed the breeze blowing in as in the back of her head she started wondering who that room belongs to. That is when she caught sight of a person with dark hair storming in dark aura. Deciding it could only be Kanda to have that beautiful a hair which all women or girls would yearn for, she looked where the Japanese exorcist is heading with that much annoyance written all over his face. He was approaching… Eh?

x

x

His hands ran silkily across the ivory piano, playing keys after keys without a single pause. A golden golemn sat on his head silently as it watched. After several repeats of the same song, his hands halted and pressed a random key gently. A white wooden door slowly creaked open as he stood and walked out with the golemn fluttering behind.

As he stepped out of the door, he came face to face to a certain redhead slumping in a coach.

"Long time no see, Marian"

The said man cracked an eye open and nodded in acknowledgement lazily. _It is happening faster than I thought_. Cross Marian reckoned as he took a bottle of alcohol off the ground. "Killed anyone yet?" he muttered under his breath, but apparently the other could hear.

"There is not anyone who he loved more in particular you know, except him who is no longer here…" The Fourteenth thought for a moment. "He holds respect and gratitude for you despite it all, but not exactly much of love" _Respect and gratitude huh…_ "But there is a brat who affects him slightly more… though not quite of love yet," he continued. Cross stopped drinking the alcohol in his hands, before his mouth, as his eyes narrowed.

"Who?" he inquired.

"Kanda Yu," the Fourteenth answered.

Cross then gazed emotionlessly at him. "That bitch?" The Fourteenth snorted.

"The one from the second exorcist project yes. HE is also on the list"

"Who else are there?" Cross took a glug from the bottle.

"Perhaps two to three others , I'll see how it goes" came the Fourteenth's vague reply.

_Not really answering my question is he._ "Anything else?" Cross asked simply.

"Froi Tiedoll is on the list. You know what you should do right?" the Fourteenth fixed his eyes on Cross.

"That geezer, seriously?" he groaned. "Tell me it's a joke. I mean, you could make it Nine instead you know, oh look at how hot she is and do you know she-"

The Fourteenth rolled his eyes and cut in. "Right?"

"Fine fine fine, I'll try," he grunted.

"So see you soon," and the Fourteenth disappeared into the floating entrance of the Ark.

Cross Marian continued staring at where the Ark door had been even after several minutes.  
_No, better not be anytime soon. _

x

x

Whoever it is, Kanda definitely wouldn't let them off easy for disrupting his training, especially when he is sleep deprived. As he marched forward through the trees he came to know so well, an ever familiar head of red hair came in sight. _Wait, don't Lavi know better than to even go near what's mine?_ Kanda was quickly approaching his claimed land and it was, afterall, Lavi indeed.

"Yuu-chan~! " his voice was horrifyingly loud. _Maybe not._

In a swift and smooth movement, his precious Mugen was firmly held against the throat of the usagi.

"Shut up," Kanda growled, "and get out of my sight."

Lavi raised his hands in surrender but continued anyway, "Yuu-chan, don't be so mean! I just wanted to spend more time with _you_~ "

"Like I care. And stop using my first name. Out. Now." Kanda pressed his katana closer, increasing the pressure on Lavi's throat.

"But it's been, like, a week since we last talked!" Lavi protested, giving puppy's eyes. He was returned with a fierce dangerous annoyed glare from the Japanese exorcist.

"Oh dear, dear Yu's in a bad mood. Fine fine. I'll talk to you during our mission then. I-I wouldn't forget" Lavi chokes out with Mugen pressing further. Kanda took that as the end of his annoying speech and withdrew Mugen. At that, Lavi gave a cough and stalked off with a last glance at him.

Che. Baka usagi. Kanda turned and held his katana with both hands. Settling into his impeccably straight posture, he closed his eyes and swang Mugen. Zen zen zen, he chanted mentally. Another swing was made. He hit something this time. Kanda frowned, he was sure there was nothing there a moment ago, where his katana now came in contact with. He listened. Somebody's there. His eyes shot up in alertness, only to find a pair of legs in front of him. His gaze followed it up to catch sight of a certain snow haired boy. And there it was, the reason why he was sleep deprived, hovering in the air with the recognizable ark entrance behind him and looking dazed. _Wha_– and Kanda was about to start a small runt at the Fourteenth or Allen or whoever it is when a shadow loomed over him––_the hel_––BOOM!

Kanda twitched. He hissed. "Get the fuck up moya- damn fourteenth!" he growled. Apparently the Allen is too close for comfort, skin contact is just not for Kanda afterall, it never was and he told himself it never will be. With a "che", he strained his neck against the burden on his body to glance at their situation. The boy was lying dead flat on top of him, whose skin was radiating heat like raging fire so much that it hurt slightly, and is obviously not responding or answering to his simple demand. He "che"d again and pushed himself up–– or at least tried to. The unconscious boy weighing down on him had begun gripping him tightly around the waist.

Kanda's frown deepened from detecting that particular movement. _What the hell is he trying to do god damnit. _"Oi," Kanda called in annoyance. Then he could almost swear he heard soft panting. He looked down at the teen who was still lying on him, and noticed the boy was sweating so profusely that Kanda's coat was already stained with the salt droplets. Hesitantly, Kanda brushed the white locks and placed his right palm on Allen's forehead. There was a second of silence as he contemplated what was going on.

"I am going to leave you here regardless, damn Fourteenth," he announced eventually.

Once again getting not even the slightest of a response, Kanda forced the boy's grip loose and firmly pushed the Allen off his body and stood up, brushing his coat once. He glanced lazily at the body at his feet and stared for a whole long minute, before he groaned inwardly. _Damn, seeing this baka never failed to give me problems! _Kanda all but gave the said idiot on the ground a friendly glare.

x

x

Lavi glanced one more time at the samurai before turning to walk off completely. _Yes, I'll tell you about it… I should, shouldn't I…_? Quickly approaching the tall building, his steps slowed cautiously and came to a stop at the sight of a small figure in front of him.

"Lavi, I believe I just reminded you not long ago," a solemn voice came.

The bookman apprentice suddenly grinned and exclaimed, "Oh it's the panda! What a surprise for you to be here! Morning morning!" as he strolled indifferently past the Bookman with his arms both behind his head as if he had not heard a single thing.

Bookman merely stood there, hands behind his back, not blinking, as his apprentice passed him by like he had only just greeted the redhead. A breeze blew past, and his lengthy hair swayed to the wind. He did not comment anything further as he heard footsteps growing fainter.

Both of them obviously still remembered where their conversation led to earlier in the library.

"_You are an observer."_

_

* * *

_

**It's over 2k words yay. I'll try writing longer next time still though. **

**How was it?  
**

**Reviews are very much appreciated thank you. **


	4. Finding reasons

**Disclaimer: No, the characters are not mine. Katsura Hoshino's.**

**No, this story is not dead. I have a lot in mind for this.**

In my head i vaguely have the ending already so i just got to fill the middle... writing out is harder than just imagining it .-.

**So, really sorry for the lateness!**

I couldn't even finish before 12am of christmas since i was considering some stuff of the last part o; Just say i was too distracted, wasn't that in the mood and too lazy to write on lined paper. I only managed to write by hand two sides of a foolscap before i just continued the rest on computer... haha...

**Hope you like...**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Finding reasons

x

Kanda paused before his own room door, face all scrunched up from scowling and glaring pointedly into the door. Fuck, someone was in his room. How dare he. Hands moving towards Mugen, he swore he would kill that intruder. No one just enters his room without permission. No one. However, just as he was about to drop the burden on his shoulders to unleash his sword on whoever was behind his door, he heard loud footsteps pacing and for a moment he halted any movement.

"Useless!" a thunderous voice came, "what are you waiting for!" Find that Allen Walker now!"

Kanda gritted his teeth, there was no way he did not recognize that voice. It was the one voice he really hated to the core, the disgusting corrupting tone of that voice. _Looking for the moyashi now is it, Leverrier. Che. Now I wonder what you did damn fourteenth._ He glared once more at his room's intruder behind the door and tightening his grasp on his katana until his knuckles turned white, to calm himself down, he quickly spun and headed down the corridor before he could change his mind. When Kanda deemed that the crowd behind him was not going in his direction eventually, he slowed his pace and adjusted the load on his shoulders, a scowl held in place. He had no idea what the fuck he was doing. He turned into a deserted corner of the corridor and dropped the load over his shoulders unceremoniously onto the ground. Glaring at the still unconscious body, he then squatted down to take a closer look. The boy was panting even harder, sweat already staining the ground despite the short time he laid on it. And Kanda could not help but scowl at the sight before him. Useless moyashi needed something cold since he was obviously fucking hot. So what the fuck is cold enough? He searched his thoughts for a moment before an idea struck him.

"Che," he said simply, and got up.

...

"Oi," the longhaired called when it was finally his turn in the queue. "Oh Kanda! The usual?" Jerry asked, peaking out of the small window of the kitchen. There was a long pause that stretched awkwardly as the cook blinked confusedly at the Japanese. Usually it would be a "che" to mean yes but that day, the samurai did not even respond. "Kanda?" Jerry prodded, scratching his chin. "Che. And a big glass of water, with ice," Kanda replied at last, a scowl that only deepened as he spoke. "O-okay right up! Though that is unusual for you…" the cook trailed off and disappeared into the kitchen. After a moment, Jerry stuck his hands out of the same window, presenting the orders on a tray with a grin. Kanda then grabbed the tray wordlessly and walked off, heading to the exit of the cafeteria. The cook blinked again at the abnormal sight before spotting a group of approaching finders and all thoughts of the Japanese was pushed to the back of his mind. "Hello people! What would you like today? I can cook anything!"

...

Kanda strode through the corridor as elegantly as he could with a tray in hands, and turned into the corner where he had dropped the moyashi. As he rounded the last corner, he realized with slight surprise that the boy was finally awake and was struggling to sit up. "Lay the fuck down, whoever you are," Kanda demanded, plopping down onto the ground with the tray set on his lap. Silver eyes met his as he slammed the tray onto the ground and grasped the cold drink. "K-Kanda?" came the voice from the half-sitting boy, unsure. "What do you—" _Splash!_ "Kanda… what was that for…" the moyashi spoke again, sounding a tad pissed as droplets of cold liquid dripped down from his forehead and ends of white cluttered strands.

"Che." Kanda responded, apathetic. "_Huh…_" the other spoke again with apparent threats behind that single word that time. And somehow, that made the older snapped. "Shut up! You were burning up imbecile!" Kanda growled at him. The younger then blinked at him, before giving him a look as if he were some moron, and wiped the sweat and water on his face with the back of a hand. "Kanda… You don't go pouring cold water on people to cool down fevers you know…" The Japanese only glared at that, though he was about to argue that there was nothing else to do. "Che! Like I care." "But thank you," the boy continued as if having not heard his last remark. Kanda rolled his eyes, "I said I don't care! Why the hell are you thanking me. And what, you Allen Walker now?" He intended it to be a sneer but it came out more as a question, since he was fairly intrigued. Those eye color and crap talk could only be him but if so, what happened to the fucking Noah… "Huh?" came the reply as the white-haired laid back down on the cement gingerly, base of the cup of remaining ice cubes placed onto his forehead. "What do you—shit!" Silver eyes widened as realization dawned on him at the last word, and the boy jerked up straight, almost knocking the cup over before hastily putting it by the side. "You mean…" The hand not on the freezing cup traveled to moist hair as the boy apparently panicked while staring at Kanda for answers. And as a response, Kanda glared. If that were even possible, those silver orbs stretched again. "I j-just slipped for a moment but… W-what did he want?" then came the question, almost inaudible, from the ivory haired teen who suddenly found his fingers ridiculously interesting. Kanda narrowed his eyes at the sudden change in the other's demeanor before he turned away with a 'che' and stoically lifted the chopsticks from the tray. He closed his eyes in favor of a small prayer he never knew why he always made and when midnight blue saw light again, Kanda had an answer.

"He wanted a half-assed deal with me and said he isn't a danger yet so don't go suiciding like a moron, since as much as I wish otherwise, this is part of my business now." Deeming it enough of reply, Kanda dug into his meal without further concerns, leaving the other to his own thinking. "I see…" was the only comment he heard throughout his breakfast.

* * *

Lenalee winced from her position glued to the door at the outrageously loud bangings. She would bet any cents that door was either going to break down or have a hole on it if the abusing did not stop anytime soon. But instead of stopping, a piercing noise was added to the commotion outside. "Allen Walker!" the voice itself held malice that sent a shiver down her spine. "Allen Walker! I command you to open this door right now!" However, that order did not seemed to work, since the noise promptly resumed after a short pause. "Are you trying to rebel, Allen Walker? Open this NOW!" And Lenalee could not help but roll her eyes at that. It was obvious no exorcists were going to rebel, but the marshall was always going on all that. That did nothing but showed the mistrust Vatican had towards them. "Allen Walker!" Then a too abrupt silence hung over the banging and shouting for some seconds, before a softer voice was heard. "Break the door open, Supervisor. It's your job." At that, a flare of fury rise within her. _What did he mean it was Nii-san's job? Invading others' room was not his job; can't Leverrier do something himself for once?_ It was… humiliating, as if they were inferior. But they could not do anything… "Yes," came the whispered reply. A couple of moments later, uneven sounds of engine made their way to the olive-haired female's ears. Soon, wood were being sawed and drilled, and following it was an ominous 'Crash' that signaled the door finally gave up. Reckless footsteps entered the room and for a whole minute she could catch nothing no matter how hard she pressed her ear to the door. That was, until relatively louder apologies were made, and with it, a thunderous "Useless! What are you waiting for! Find that Allen Walker now!"

There were many unidentifiable noises after the outburst, like things were being shifted around in the room next to the one she was in, before there were crunches of wood that probably meant they were stepped on none too gently. Some sound of shuffling could be heard, and then more footsteps drew fainter until there was an echoing silence. Lenalee let out a long breath that she did not know she was holding and hesitantly turned the knob. She peaked through the small gap she made with the door and noticed the corridor was empty except for smashed pieces of wood that once were a door. Swallowing a lump down her throat, she carefully pulled the door wider and stepped out onto the corridor, closing the door hence after. She approached the demolished-looking room with gentle footsteps and poked in her head into it. Inside it was a messed up bed and opened drawers and wardrobe that looked like they had been raid. But what caught her attention was that long thick ropes were hanging down from the ceiling at the four corners of the bed, apparently having been sliced, seeing the smaller chunks that were left lying on the ground. _What in the world happened…_

_

* * *

_  
Kanda set his cup down onto the tray and glanced at the younger teen before him. The other had been really quiet, much unlike how he usually was. Then the long haired suddenly recalled why they were there, seated in some isolated part of the long corridor. "Leverrier is looking for you," Kanda told him simply. When those silver eyes which looked duller than moments before looked back up, the teen asked a question. "Why?" "As if I know," the Japanese muttered, annoyed. "Oh." It was a short reply, and for some reason Kanda scowled at that. "Whatever. Did your fever dropped?" the dark-sapphire haired queried half-heartedly, shifting to lean onto the nearest wall. "Maybe, since I feel fine now," Allen answered, a little dazed. "Che. So you don't remember what you did before you end up falling onto me in the forest." Kanda stated, almost bored. "Yeah." Another short reply. The Japanese's eyebrow twitched before he spoke again, raising his voice a little that time. "Fuck, what the hell is wrong with you? Did that fever of yours burnt your entire brain away?" That seemed to do the trick, because the response he got was louder and longer than his own.

"What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with _me_? I should be asking you what the hell is wrong with you! Asking all those mindless questions, and why are you even here sitting with me? Besides, shouldn't you hand me over to Leverrier if you knew he was looking for me? And you made a fucking deal with the Noah? What's your problem? Isn't Black Order your home! You could just kill me but how could you do something like that? What deal was it that was so important that made you even go to the extent of hiding me even when Leverrier is trying to find me!" Allen finished up, panting angrily.

"What the hell… I was being fucking nice for once in my entire life and you say I got a problem damn moyashi? What's the deal with me sitting here? Even if I _am_ hiding you, it's fucking because I hate that Leverrier and I have more than enough reasons to. And you say home? Those Vaticans could care less about humans if they could win the war, and you call this hell home! So what if I did made a deal with the Fourteenth, if he can give me something in return! You don't know how the deal is important so don't talk like you do!" Kanda shouted back, hands slamming onto the ground and glaring as if daring Allen to retort, which the white-haired only glowered fiercely back.

After a couple of minutes of mutual glaring, Allen broke off the contact first by a turn of his head and Kanda merely 'che'd and looked away. The tension was left in the air, until the younger started. "What did he promised to give you? You can't believe a Noah's words too easily." "Says the Noah," the Japanese scoffed, causing Allen to frown in thoughts for a minute. Then Kanda sighed, eyes travelling to the high ceiling. "He said I would be able to get out of this place." "Why do you want to leave? And can't you do so without his help?" "I can't," answered the older, ignoring the first query without much thought. "And to be truthful, not even exorcists like you can, can they?" The long haired could feel eyes on him but did not return the gesture. "What did he want from you then?" Allen asked again. The Japanese rubbed the spot above the bridge of his nose, feeling a scowl surfacing. "Act of ignorance, for now. He undoubtedly wants something else too." There was a moment of quiescence. "Be careful." Allen warned softly, sounding pretty exhausted. Kanda looked at the white-haired from the corner of his eyes. "Che. You too," the Japanese frowned, "Don't disappear completely. You've got to fight." A small smile then graced the pale features of the younger exorcist, relatively sincere compared to the other cheerful ones he had seen Allen made. "You really are being nice for once in your life huh, Kanda? Thank you, I will. " Kanda pursed his lips for a decent retort but only came up with a "Che." And that earned another small smile from the exorcist before him.

* * *

A trail of smoke ascended the heavens as waves of sea crashed onto the sandy land. "So? What are your thoughts?" a hoarse voice asked, rather monotone.

A 'clang' of clay resounded as a small cup of hot coffee was laid back onto its plate. "That's… a rather different angle of perspective Marian," the said Marian's companion spoke. A red haired man snorted at the comment before placing an almost finished cigarette back between his lips. "Never thought you were planning that despite the many times you simply disappeared."

"Wrong, I wasn't the one who planned this Froi," Cross interjected with what seemed like a half smirk on his face.

Solemn brown eyes searched red-brown as Tiedoll questioned, "Are you sure we can trust him?"

The redhead turned towards the endless looking sea before he answered with an almost sad smile. "Yes more than not." _But I do have a backup plan…_

Tiedoll nodded stiffly and began to stir his coffee with a small spoon, staring into the brown surface that reflected his image. "But why me, instead of Cloud or Zakaro? It's not like you and I get along that well."

Cross lifted the cigarette from his lips, breathing out a puff of harmful smoke which got the other General gently swatting away at the air with a hand. "Tch, who knows. Your decision?"

Soft sounds of the metal spoon hitting clay were the only sound heard for a moment before the brown haired general answered. "What if I said no? I would already know what you, or he, are planning." Cross shrugged nonchalantly and but gave no further comments. That made Tiedoll sigh, "this is a grave matter Marian, I would need some time to consider."

The General spared his acquaintance a glance before getting up from his seat with a stretch of limps. "Tomorrow is the latest." With that, he stashed out his cigarette on the marbled table and left.

* * *

Allen felt himself smile. It had been ages since he last truthfully smiled. The reason he did was simply because Kanda was actually being openly concerned about him, although he himself did not seemed to have realized it, which was funny. And even after seeing him getting taken over by the Fourteenth the Japanese had not acted any different towards him. Not in the slightest… The white-haired suddenly felt that perhaps there is an Allen Walker, it was undeniably his personality that always made him argue with Kanda. But what was worrying then was that the Japanese was actually making a deal with the Fourteenth despite knowing what they know about the Noah… with a promise of leaving Black Order. That unsettled him. _Why did Kanda want to leave… here?_ Allen looked at the older exorcist who was then staring at the ceiling. He would have looked at peace if not for the tiny frown ever present edged onto the forehead. "And why are you scowling again?" the ivory head could not help but ask with a sigh. The scowl deepened as an expected retort was made by the long haired. "Che. None of your business moyashi." "It's Allen, BaKanda. God, how hard is it to read two syllables." Allen responded with his usual remarks, only slightly pissed but rather more of missing his pointless argument with Kanda, not that he would admit. Arguing helped a lot in distracting him from… thoughts and sometimes, he felt the other needed it too. "Don't _God_ me old man, there is no god," Kanda snorted. "Why you- I am NOT an old man you girly man!" Allen could feel his anger rising. Man, can Kanda seriously piss him off that fast. "Fucking bean sprout. What. Did. You. Just. Say…" came the menacing response that would have sent normal people fleeing. "Oh sorry I meant girly _lady_," Allen smiled darkly back at the murderous aura and activated his left arm just in time to block a strike from the raven blade. It was then his arm twitched. He had no idea why his innocence arm could feel the same pressure as when it was not activated; hence it stung a little bit from the edge of the blade on him. But nothing was cutting so it was fine.

Just as he was about to push his innocence back at the Japanese, the katana redrew and he found himself pulled up and pushed to the wall with a hand over his mouth. Soft sound of friction sourced from the ground where the tray was being slide with Kanda's left foot. Allen narrowed his eyes at the taller exorcist beside him to convey the message that he would stay silent. Fortunately enough, since he was running out of breath, Kanda noticed him looking and released him with a roll of midnight eyes. Seconds later, Allen could hear footsteps approaching them and on his right, Kanda tensed as those hands on the katana tightened.

The steps drew closer and closer until they stopped just before the junction to turn into the dead end of corridor they were at. Then another two steps were made and a person clad in white, a finder's uniform, could be seen, so much so that if the person glanced to his right, they would be in plain sight. In the blink of an eye, the white-haired felt a lack of presence at his side and just moments later, Kanda appeared with an unconscious body lurking behind his own. "Che," the Japanese said simply and dropped the finder deep into the dead end. "I told you Leverrier was looking for you." "I never said otherwise!" Allen demanded before turning to look at the sleeping figure and raised his eyebrows. "You didn't kill him." "Unlike you, I have enough brains not to do that moyashi," Kanda sneered at that. Just then, a loud shouting echoed through the corridor and made its way to the couple's ears. "George are you there? We've got to report to Komui and Leverrier even if we can't find him!" A silence trailed the echo, after which whoever that was yelling paced away with muffled curses.

"Why are they looking for me? Sending out finders just to do that…" Allen drawled slowly. He was confused. The older exorcist did not respond but merely settled into a squat, picked up the tray silently and sauntered past him to the main corridor. "Stay here," the long haired told him before walking off. The white-haired frowned in thoughts and his eyes swept to and fro the cement at his feet, not really seeing the cup of melted ice cubes the Japanese purposely left behind. He had a feeling something was going to happen, something big. But he just did not know what.

**You'll see. **

Silver eyes widened.

x

* * *

**Erm so how was it?**

Yeah i am kind of disappointed that i only came up with about 3k+ words uh, no it didn't hit 4k yet, though it's the longest chapter in this story. But plot/flow wise i was relatively satisfied myself...though i am not that sure about you readers

**The story will get better...!  
And hopefully longer chapters.**

Oh and i might go back and rewrite the 1st and maybe 2nd chapter...sometime... with the same plot of course. Just the writing, if i do, i guess. **  
**

**Review review review review review review review review review review *chants***

**Thank you very much. **


	5. Start

Disclaimer: DGM not mine.

...Herm i know it's been quite long. Busy with school... And im posting this on my bdae today ;PP

Hope you like.

* * *

_"Why are they looking for me? Sending out finders just to do that…" Allen drawled slowly. He was confused. The older exorcist did not respond but merely settled into a squat, picked up the tray silently and sauntered past him to the main corridor. "Stay here," the long haired told him before walking off. The white-haired frowned in thoughts and his eyes swept to and fro the cement at his feet, not really seeing the cup of melted ice cubes the Japanese purposely left behind. He had a feeling something was going to happen, something big. But he just did not know what._

_**You'll see. **_

_Silver eyes widened._

* * *

Chapter 5 - Start

x

He took in a large breath and tried to control his slight anxiety at the sudden intrusion to his thoughts.

What... do you mean?

Allen furrowed his eyebrows as the voice let out a soft snort in his head before disappearing. He was about to speak to it again when abruptly an eerie feeling crept up to him, leaving him trembling as his sight went black for a second before returning to normal. A new torrent of sweat met the water droplets as they merged and dripped down his cheek. He started to gasp wildly, as if he just had a horrible nightmare where he had just been stabbed in the heart, before swallowing thickly and managed to calm down a bit from that unnerving feeling. Trying to even his breathing as he slid slowly onto the ground, he called into thoughts.

What was that?  
**Nothing much, just trying to take back what's mine.**

He narrowed his eyes almost dangerously although he knew the other he was conversing with was not in front of him but inside his head.

I am not yours. This body isn't, either.  
**You always are. And you gave it to me willingly as well.  
**I didn't give it to you.  
**But you went to sleep, so peacefully you might have not even thought of waking up had I not used up too much energy.**  
… It was a mistake. But this body isn't yours and it never will be.  
**You talk big… But you know… you will be mine… no matter… how you would like to think…**

Allen could hear the voice slowly beginning to fade before he had a chance to retort. And the white-haired could only curse while punching a fist onto the solid cement beneath. It was his mistake that much he would admit. But he would not let the Noah control him, do things against his will. He still had friends he hold precious, those akuma he vowed to saved, and that promise… With Mana… Allen bit his lips as he closed his eyes, frustrated.

How could he have forgotten that? Even if it had been for a second, his promise to his friends, to those akuma and that he would keep walking. It did not matter whether that one man who found him on the cold streets that fateful night had truly loved him… or not quite him. He is Allen Walker, and he'll be Allen Walker even if he dies. That was something he decided when he first came to know of the Fourteenth. Yet. Yet, when suddenly, even Krory regrettably died in a distant mission, something broke down in him and he questioned the meaning of it all, and had promptly stopped walking despite his promise. He almost let his cherished friend died in vain. He was not going to repeat that mistake again; he would do whatever he can to redeem himself. The white-haired only held his fist tighter as he hoped it was not all too late. So lost was he in his thoughts that he had not noticed a pair of shoes halted just before his gaze on the hard floor. Silver eyes looked up tiredly when he finally saw the polished leather, expecting to meet darkened sapphire. Instead, violet orbs stared back.

"Lenalee…?"

The girl seemed surprised, for reasons unknown to Allen. The two strokes of hair above the purple irises slanted into a frown before Lenalee squatted down to eye's level with him. The uncomfortable silence that never had occurred between them started to make Allen feel nervous and panicky the longer the other observed him. Finally, like a drowning body getting pulled up to surface just before he ran out of breath, the heavy moment broke.

"Allen-kun… right?" Lenalee asked unexpectedly.

Allen nodded almost too enthusiastically; relieved to be away from whatever that had caused the tense situation between them. When Lenalee made no further signals of speaking, he answered vocally, "Yeah. Why, is there something…?" The olive-haired seemed to be thinking before she shook her head and eased into a sitting position in front of him.

"Did you know that the ark portals … all of a sudden stopped functioning?"

Clogs turned in his head slowly at the rather random question, before it clicked. Apprehension sunk its claws deeper into his stomach as the seconds ticked, causing him to tighten his now chilly fists. "No… I didn't… What happened?" he had to fight down the urge to answer his own question by brushing the matter off, making do with inclining his head so his ivory fringe and the shadows covered the shock in his eyes.

There was a pause where Lenalee prepared her thoughts.

"Well… I overheard Nii-san that many exorcists and finders had called back to the order as the ark portals disappeared. It must have caused some trouble… so I was wondering... what really happened to you…"

Allen listened carefully to the situation she described, guesses fluttering around his mind as he pondered the reason why the Noah did that, since he was obviously not the one. At last, he gave a sad smile to the cement before proceeding to shaking his head and looked at Lenalee. "I really have no idea how and when something like that happened. I fell into a rather dead sleep… you think that may be the reason?" At that point, the white-haired smiled at the other exorcist. And to make his pretty of an excuse just more convincing, he added on. "Since it was the first time I ever slept so deeply." He hoped she would buy that.

The girl pondered in thoughts for a moment as she considered what he said. "That may be it! I knew it!" She then exclaimed excitedly, clapping her palms with a cheerful note before giving a smile, bright as the sun yet seemingly too understanding. "I knew it must have been some misunderstanding. There was no way you would shut them. Now we can go back to Nii-san and that…man and explain, so they can stop searching for you like you are some traitor… You're not… that man needs to get it into his brain," Lenalee's voice and eyes lowered at the last sentence and Allen could tell she was unpleased and silently angry at the way he was being looked upon. _Not that it's all that false though…_

"It's normal… for them not to trust me. I _am _dangerous afterall," he admitted, chuckling nervously. He was happy that Lenalee believed him so much but on the other hand, she needed to doubt him at least a little, just in case. He would not want to harm her no matter what, especially not due to her trust in him that she be hurt. She was a dear family.

The female exorcist stayed quiet for a moment before she stood up, suddenly grabbing his arm with her which forced Allen to stagger upright. "Well… just not yet alright?" Lenalee spoke so softly that Allen would have missed it if not for the silent surroundings. The white-haired decided there was nothing to reply to. "Come on; let's go find Nii-san to clear this misunderstanding. You'll just have to reopen the ark gates like the last time so they will stop bothering you," Lenalee smiled encouragingly and made to pull him along in her pace. Allen stood transfixed the ground though, he did not know if appearing in front of Komui on his own accord and inevitably, the involved personnel like the higher ups, was a good idea or not. He was a little skeptical about what they would do to him. Faltering between his decisions to no avail, it was not until a pressure exerted on his arm that he was snapped out from his internal fight. Sighing, he finally relented and let himself follow Lenalee after a haste smile to indicate that he was fine. Well, he needed to face them sooner or later, it was a fact. There was no way he could hide around for the rest of his days anyways. But he doubted the higher ups would just let him off, especially when they had thought him traitorous. He would not give up proving himself otherwise though…

Lenalee had not retort, she did not know what to say when even Allen deemed himself as dangerous. Not that she is completely unaware of the matter, but she would not believe the white-haired would give up the fight so soon. And… she wanted to believe the ever friendly and kind Allen Walker will be there forever. Even if it may turn out as a lie she tells herself.

Allen followed Lenalee along the corridor, boots echoing off the hard floor the only sound audible until all of a sudden, their pace halted. The white-haired glanced up from the ground, an action he had not realized himself making, as his legs came to a stop after Lenalee. A taller and glowering samurai faced them, apparently returning from the cafeteria, midnight irises trying to bore holes into his own silver. He glared back out of instinct. "Kanda," the female exorcist greeted with a nod. Kanda looked at her, eyes returning to Allen a second later to then saunter past both of them, head high, with an air of elegance and annoyance, his right palm firmly wrapped around Mugen's hilt. "Che, you're an idiot more than I thought moyashi," Kanda scoffed when he passed Allen, voice a tad lower than normal, before continuing further down the corridor and slowly fading into a distant figure.

The white-haired frowned at Kanda's comment, unable to ascertain where the sudden insult came from before deciding to ignore it. However, an urge to retort came naturally and Allen could not help but call back a "BaKanda". Then Lenalee was looking at him so thoughtfully that he knew she had something to say. "What's with you two today?" the question that slipped from her tongue was actually one that he had no answers to. "Ha? …No idea, the BaKanda is just acting as stupid as usual I guess," he was surprised he did not even stutter at the hastily thought up reply. Allen slowly then gave her a smile before asking, "Komui?" And the girl nodded in acknowledgment almost vigorously.

* * *

The black haired man pushed up his spectacle and sighed. It was strange. That Allen would simply disappear without a trace. And then the Vaticans were slowly making up deductions that he knew could not be true… or could it? He shook his head as if to remind himself of the side he had decided to take when he first heard of the boy's condition. He would trust in the prophesied Destroyer of Time until all evidences went against him. A knock then came on the door and straightening his beret, he told whoever was behind the door to enter. A flare of red entered his sight as an all too cheerful Bookman junior waved. "Komui you called for me?"

Komui nodded and placed his chin atop of his clasped fingers. "Sit Lavi."

The younger man of the two needed no more words to make himself at home in the crammed office, choosing to jump on the leather coach lazily before facing the supervisor with a grin. "So what's the matter this time?"

At Lavi's carefree attitude, Komui's mood lightened a little and he could not help but smile back at the red haired despite what he was about to say. "It's about your mission with Kanda." Komui announced as he watched Lavi nodded, turning serious. "We just received a call from the finders who were supposed to continue investigating on the presence of innocence in the suspected area. Well… they reported that there were akuma sightings about a few miles of them although neither found it yet. I might have to ask you two to go over as soon as possible being the chances of the innocence being there is higher now that even akuma are spotted. Even if there isn't… I will have to depend on you two not to allow civilians to get hurt."

The supervisor sensed that the junior Bookman was not quite happy at his declaration but kept his comments. Without missing a beat, Lavi nodded in agreement. "I get it. When do we leave?"

"I'm afraid the latest I could allow would be this late afternoon," Komui could hardly suppress his sigh. "Being the arks… aren't in a condition and Allen went missing. So travelling will need time." When the supervisor looked up from his not quite empty desk, Lavi had on a face of apathy that rather contradicted with his words.

"Allen is missing?" The red haired repeated his words, seemingly thoughtful.

Komui only harrumphed in a way of reconfirmation, deciding he did not need to know more yet, before fishing out a piece of paper from a stack. "And Reever couldn't find Kanda so please find him quick. This should give him some idea what I had talked about." Handing over the sheet when Lavi had walked over, the supervisor tried to smile in a way he hoped was encouraging. "That's all then. Stay safe."

…

After the junior Bookman left the office, Komui sat in thoughts unmoving, until the door was opened again by a leg of one blonette carrying a tall mountain of documents. He kept silent as Reever heaved the bundle on the right side of his desk, adding on to the new height.

"You are getting them to leave today," the Australian stated in a low voice, a spark of curiosity present. With one pale hand on his not quite tidy hair and the other positioned on his hips, Reever sighed almost knowingly.

When Komui spoke, his eyes did not meet Reever's. "It's better for them."

Then interrupting them, there came another knock on the door.

* * *

Kanda scowled after one white-haired was well out of distance and changed his course, heading for his room. He had been prepared to vent part of his anger at the overload of idiocy from the martyr by slamming on his door but when he approached his room, there was a familiar figure lingering outside his room. And it did nothing but put him in a worse mood. He hissed as he came face to face to the man he just chased away not too long ago. "What is it now again?"

"Ne, we're leaving today," Lavi said as he waved a white paper around in the air. Apparently it was for him with the way the usagi looked suggestively at him.

"Che," he intoned before grabbing it easily from the other's hands and scanned the sheet. Akuma sightings around the area thus higher probability for an Innocence to be there… Innocence not located yet... He refrained himself from rolling his eyes at the too perfect timing. "Fine. When?"

"Probably before evening," Lavi answered, then after a thoughtful pause, added. "And we will take the train."

Kanda narrowed his eyes at the red haired at that, but spoke anyway. "If there's nothing else get lost."

The red haired made a half-sigh before stepping around the front to his door, finally revealing the knob which Kanda reached for swiftly. He still slammed his door the second he got in. And he did not even bother to let Lavi finish his sentence on something about seeing him later.

He slipped the paper into the mission file on his desk and seated himself onto ground, gaze fierce. It was obvious what they were going to do, what with Lenalee being there. The idiot was going to regret it, he was sure.

Gasps were audible along the corridor as they proceeded nearer to Komui's office. There were gossiping and pointing but what was the most apparent was the distance everyone stood from him and Lenalee. Allen could only control himself not to flinch at the thought that he was not even trusted a single bit. He knew they had the right to think him traitorous but knowing just half a day was enough to undo everything he did for the Order and all the hopes pinned on him; he had not known what to think of it.  
The female exorcist beside him only tightened her grip on his wrist, a gesture to reassure Allen she was there for him. And the white-haired was more than glad for that. Slowly but surely, one plain door came in sight as the crowd lessened around Komui's office and before it stood Reever who was frowning and pressing to the door with his back. Blue eyes widened into near circles as surprise wrote itself all over the Australian's face.

"Allen!" Reever rasped, straightening in his posture as they walked over to him and Lenalee released Allen's hand. "Where had you been?"

The British only managed a low chuckle and chose not to reply. "Is Komui in?"

The blonette narrowed his eyes a little at the door before nodding. When he turned back, his face was solemn and… was that a tinge of fear on it? "Yes but you might want to wait elsewhere first. Supervisor is not alone- "

And then the door creaked open. Behind it was a face he could recognize immediately after the long hours that person had loyally followed him. The man spoke before Allen could.

"Walker. You finally dared to reveal your face." Link said impassively and after a glance at Reever, shut the door. A string of strange words left his lips and the next thing the white-haired knew, a heavy weight placed itself around his arms and he fell to his knees with a slump.

"Allen!" he heard Lenalee shout from his side. "What are you doing?"

Allen glared at his arms. "Link, let me explain would you—"

"There's no need to explain," the man cut him off. "You knocked me out and escaped from my vigilance, that's betrayal already." Link closed the distance between them and pulled Allen to his feet. "It's your own problem whatever happens next."

Allen did not know what to say but Lenalee's kick spoke for him. The impact on his left cheek made Link move back three feet before the man narrowed his eyes at the ignored exorcist who was obviously angry. "Lenalee Lee, this is no concern of yours so back off before I—"

"He's telling you to let him explain!" Lenalee interrupted with a half yell. Reever nodded.

"Of course, he will get to explain," a chilly voice came when the door was yet again opened. That time it revealed Komui, and the last person any of them wished to see. Leverrior continued darkly as his gaze fell on the standing Allen. "He will explain everything in the interrogating room."

...

...

...

"Talk!" one voice roared as a hand was clenched tightly in a mist of white hair to pull the boy into looking at him. Gray eyes averted almost tiredly, making Leverrier drop his hold on Allen's hair harshly and cleaned his hands on his sleeves with a narrow of eyes. "Stubborn aren't you?"

Allen was chained on all four limps against the washed wall, neck no longer making the effort to support his head upright due to his exhaustion. He gazed at his knees which touched the ground, mixture of blood and sweat dripping onto the cement. "I did not betray the Order," Allen repeated for what seemed like the thousandth time in one afternoon. The next thing he knew, he was screaming again. A shock of electrocuting wave was shot through his whole body from his sealed arms and he could only clench his sweat laden fists when the pain finally subsided.

"Lies!" shouted Leverrior as he slammed both hands to the wall at the side of Allen's face. "You knocked Link out and tied him up to prevent him from reporting to me. Then you played missing with us after you closed the ark portals, what are your motives Allen Walker!"

"I DID NOT!" Allen yelled back, still panting from the aftershock of the pain. "I told you I was unconscious! It wasn't _me_… it is the Fourteenth but it wasn't me!"

"HOW COULD HE MANAGED DO SUCH THINGS IF YOU WEREN'T IN COHOOTS WITH HIM? WEREN'T YOU THE ONE WHO CLAIMED YOU WERE IN FULL CONTROL?" The man hollered back, narrowed eyes staring into Allen's. "And he is sealed up even if it's not permanent. Don't give me excuses Walker. What are you two plotting? You are planning to betray the Order aren't you!"

"Leverrier, the Fourteenth's powers are unknown to us thus Allen's words might not be-"someone then voiced out from the far corner of the dim room.

"Shut up Supervisor!" the marshal cut his words like a blade, turning his head to the said Komui, who was surrounded by a group of Crow, before slowly releasing his hands from the position beside Allen's head and straightened up. "Supervisor, I only allowed your unneeded presence here because of what you promised about not interfering with the interrogation. If you had forgotten about it, you may leave right now."

Komui forced himself silent as he frowned worriedly at his shoes. He then glanced up and at the white-haired from the distance and wished that the kid would really be alright at the end of it.

"Allen Walker. I am giving you one last chance." Leverrier said after he turned back to Allen. He cued with a wave of his hands and screams instantly filled the room once again. When it died down to pants, the man continued with a smirk of confidence. "Now talk, what are you two plotting?"

Allen continued huffing as sweat covered his whole body and face. He wanted to deny it again, no matter how many times it needed, but he could not find the voice to. His vision blurred incoherently, his ears only collecting bits and pieces of what was said. In the pits of his stomach, he had a feeling the man was not going to stop those until he admitted to what he had not done. It was not him that did that… But that man wouldn't listen… He opened his mouth to try explaining again but it was futile, being he no longer felt like he had voice.

**You are boring. **

His heart skipped a beat at the returning of the voice. _No, not now…_ He shook his head to fight back as much of his consciousness but all of a sudden, his head was pushed backward and hit the wall with a solid thump that did nothing but send his efforts down the drain. He felt pressure on his forehead despite the numbness and attempted to focus his eyes on the face so close to his but could barely see anything and only vaguely heard his own name.

**Why do you keep repeating the same questions over and over?**

Mentally Allen dully heard himself curse and tried to piece back his near broken consciousness at a painfully slow pace. His breathing seemingly slowed. He did not feel the fingers on his head disappear, nor did he felt anything when a harsh whip swept against the air to land on his arm. The white-haired only tried to concentrate on not letting his thoughts to get lost.

**Do you know you are so**

"Uncreative?"

* * *

Kanda swiftly jumped onto the moving train from the highway and landed with an elegance of a cat as his ponytail fluttered with the wind. He inclined his head back to see Lavi landing and rolled his eyes. "Che. " he intoned and proceeded to prying the metal open from his feet.

Without a hitch, they managed to get into an A-class cabin with an introduction to their identities. The cabin was spacious and had reasonably good seats like always. Kanda simply strode into the left seating, settling down near the window. It took him half a minute to find the well liked silence unusual; being it was never quite silent whenever he goes on a mission with Lavi. He looked from the corner of his eyes and saw the redhead staring at him with a face of apathy from the cabin doorway.

"If you are planning to stand there the entire ride, suit yourself but shut the damn door first," Kanda looked out the window then, managing to sound almost bored, but still irritated.

At that, Lavi slide the door close with a click and moved to sit directly opposite him. Then the redhead began to grin so annoyingly that he could not stop himself from cursing a "che".

"Well Yuu," the bookman junior started, obviously ignoring the glare he was giving him. "I told you I had something to tell you, didn't I?"

"If you have something to say then spit." Kanda snorted. He had no idea what the redhead was playing at.

"Don't say something like that, you'll be interested this time, definitely." Lavi seemed to beam at him as he said that, and then Kanda decided to ignore him.

"Right."

The cabin was silent for two whole minutes, until Kanda felt the atmosphere thickening just by his instincts. Dark cobalt narrowed as he quietly observed the bookman junior before him. Something did seem odd about the idiot that day.

"There's this … person." Lavi spoke, one green eye looking into his own with a strange intensity.  
"Alma Karma. I'm sure you know him don't you?"

The Japanese stilled.

It was obvious the redhead already knew so there was no point in denying. Lavi was not the successor of Bookman for nothing. But the point was what his motive was. He could not help but frowned in distaste.

"So?" The Japanese shifted his gaze from the window to the redhead, trying not to come across as bothered with the topic. He wasn't, but nonetheless it affects him somewhat – something Kanda had not intended on showing.

Lavi harrumphed awkwardly, shuffling his feet.

"Do you have any recollection of your past?"

The Japanese understood what the bookman junior was suggesting at.

That was when Kanda snapped. It was way over the line.

* * *

...

Everyone in the room froze when gold eyes looked up and scanned the surroundings.

The air seemed thicker.

A smirk crept up the pale face at the seemingly frightened looks of the people who were the ones who chained him up. Well, perhaps not everyone had the same look but they all looked the same to him.

"Well?" The Allen managed to shrug despite his position. "Are you guys going to change the question?"

"Fourteenth Noah," Leverrier greeted darkly. "You are in our custody; do not think we fear you. We can kill you anytime."

The Allen nodded ever slowly, "but you won't kill me."

"What exactly are you planning!" The Marshal shouted with an air of authority.

The Noah snorted and began shaking his head. "Didn't I ask you to be more creative in your questions?" Just then, the physical torture the body received that he had yet detected before came collapsing on him, sending him in a wave of pants. The excruciating pain from his arms and head made him giddy; and he would bet the body had lost plenty of blood. He finally swallowed, gold eyes turning to glower at the mustached man. "Do you think torturing me can get me to talk if I'm unwilling, Sir?"

The man narrowed his eyes, placing his hands behind his back like a proud soldier.

"We can try, Noah."

The Allen gritted his teeth, glare never leaving that arrogant face.

He was thirsty, he was hungry, he was tired and his body felt more than just sore and hurt. Damn, how long was the kid in the room? He doubted he would have much energy to endure or do anything in that state.

"I want a meal." He abruptly requested, or demanded. "Or you'll never get anything out of me. You can be sure of it."

The marshal stayed acquiescence, seemingly considering yet the Allen knew he had reservations. The white-haired licked his lips in silent annoyance before adding. "I wonder how many hours I had been here, have you been able to get us to say anything?"

Leverrier frowned at that, before indicating to a man in black to bring some food. The marshal then turned back to him with a hard stare. "Don't think of playing games Noah. This is just to prevent you from dying in the middle of the interrogation later. "

Deciding it safer not to comment, the Allen did nothing but smile.

When the meal of plain rice and plain water came on a tray, he felt his stomach growling. He knew he needed the energy for him to get out of there, even if the food was painfully simple.

"Aren't you going to let me eat?" he asked when they did not release him for a long time, even though the tray of food was just a few feet in front of him.

"My men will feed you. If you think you'll be released, you'll be greatly disappointed." Leverrier seemed rather pleased with himself at that, causing the Allen to roll his eyes.

"Yes yes, so can I eat now?" _It wouldn't make that much of a difference anyway._

It was half an hour later did he finished the meal. As expected, even though it was utterly plain, he felt his energy subtly replenished. The most important thing was, his severe headache was better. **Just a little while more… **

"Thanks for the meal, Sir."

"I said, it's to prevent you from dying Noah" Leverrier gave a smile that was nothing but creepy. "I think we can start the interrogation again don't you think Noah?"

"Well since you're so _kind_ to let me have my meal, I shall give you some information after all." The Allen answered lazily.

"Then answer! What are you planning to do by closing the ark and what had you done when you escaped Link's vigilance!" The marshal demanded. At once, something tightened around his arms and a wave of electric shock ran through them. He barely heard himself scream. **Not good, it's better to leave as soon as possible.** Between pants, he managed to articulate. "Relax. Let me regain my breath and I'll tell you."

That seemed to do the trick. The marshal paused. It was after several seconds did his head stop hurting. Hastily, he recalled the music in his head. It played melancholy as he called forth his ark. "You'll see," the noah replied with a smirk as he felt the portal opening. "That's my answer."

"What?" Leverrier growled but before he could raise the whip or cue the people in black, the door opened in forming of a flow of pattern behind him. A red digital number zero appeared on the furthest block of pattern. Well, he couldn't get rid of the chain, so he shall just take it with him. With a shackle of movement of chain, he leant and fell backwards into the door of the ark. The door snapped shut in an instant, leaving the room void of its captive.

It was after moments did Leverrier roared. "NOAH!"

* * *

His blade cut against the air in the cabin, missing his target and instead ripped the then empty seat. A handful of red strands fell as the Japanese removed the blade from the wedge. Kanda 'che'd and turned around. Lavi had scooted to the other end of the seat,

"Hey hey calm-" the redhead had to thank his quick reflexes that he avoided yet another attack. "down."

Cobalt eyes narrowed dangerously as Kanda held his katana in Lavi's face.

"I'm warning you. That is none of your business."

* * *

"Komui!" Leverrier demanded, head whipping back to the supervisor at the back. "Get everyone Allen Walker had come in contact with these two days to meet me!"

"I'll get it done right away," Komui adjusted his spectacles. He thought he'll tell him Kanda and Lavi had left for a mission only later. It would be safer that way.

He hastily left the room, and met Reever pacing back and forth the corridor. The blond haired joined him as they walked out of the area densely filled with Vaticans.

"What happened?" Reever asked when they were finally alone.

Komui paused in his tracks. "Allen – or rather, the Fourteenth – escaped."

"WHAT?" Reever exclaimed, taken aback. "How's that possible? There's so many of them in there."

"He used the ark…" The black-haired sighed. "This will get complicated."

Reever pondered in silent for a moment before agreeing. "What do they intend to do?"

"They are getting everyone Allen met these few days. And no doubts—"

"zz—We are now in a state of emergency—zz – Allen Walker had became the Fourteenth and escaped from Black Order—We will meet up for an emergency meeting an hour later—So, as of now, we'll be freezing Allen Walker's rights as an exorcist."

Komui exchanged glances with his assistance. "They will announce him as a traitor," he finished.

The blond haired scowled. "Then d-did Allen really?"

The supervisor sighed and looked out the windows along the corridor. "He escaped as the Fourteenth, though it is unsure what really happen after. We'll never know if we can get him back as Allen Walker."

Lavi swallowed. But he had already said that much, there was really no point in suddenly backing out. Ignoring the Japanese's threat, he looked at Kanda.

"You do remember you had a… lover don't you?"

The Japanese only deadpanned, looking fiercer than he ever remembered. Before long, the attacks resumed and he barely saved his life. Kanda looked bent on killing him. And it only meant the Japanese remembered at least that much.

Lavi skidded to the cabin door, huffing in pants. "Don't you want to know where she is?"

Kanda halted movement, standing perpetually straight as he glowered at the redhead.

"No. It doesn't concern me." Kanda's words were cold.

The Japanese moved towards him seemingly slow. Lavi gulped as he edged away from the door towards the nearby corner of the room. It was dangerous, he knew, but the he felt he had to make some things known. Surprisingly, as Kanda neared, he sheathed Mugen. Sending the door sliding with temper, Kanda stepped out of the cabin.

"Kanda. What if she was Alma Karma?" the redhead quickly questioned, it was then or he could forget about asking about it anymore.

Back facing Lavi, the said man stopped, before snorting.

"So? He's dead."

The door was sent sliding shut in a slam.

* * *

The white-haired did not know how long he stared at the blinding white sky from his position. Laid on the hard surface he seemed to have missed for ages, he just stayed there, broken chains surrounding him.

"It's about time, isn't it?'

He casted a glance towards the nearest door.

* * *

Ah, i broke my record *happy* The chapt itself's just a little away from 6k words but i felt that i should end there (o_o?)

Well although my midyear 'xams results practically suck but well... i finally finished this chapter :D

Anyways hope you enjoyed.

Don't leave here without a review thanks! [:


	6. Turning tides

**Disclaimer: DGM not mine, and never would be.**

I honestly thought DGM chapt 208 was the best ever already, and 210 just got it even better — epically hilarious and the YULLEN xD

DGM208 and DGM210 are loved.

;

Well okay okay, enough of that.

Hope you like.

* * *

Chapter 6 - Turning tides

x

Five people stood still like a statue against the wall as one Leverrier strolled back and forth the row, finally stopping when Komui ended a call with a finder.

"Komui," the marshal said, an order if anything else.

"Yes?"

"Why are all of them finders? I do not believe he had not come in contact with a single exorcist," Leverrier lurked towards the black-haired standing at his desk. He slammed his right palm onto the dead table and looked straight into Komui's eyes, albeit smug and daring him to refute. "I _know_ he had met other exorcists. You can't fool me."

With that, he straightened and frowned at Link who was a couple of feet away. The man nodded dutifully and fished out a notepad.

"Two days before yesterday, Allen Walker first washed up, did 202 push-ups then went to the library and talked with Lavi Bookman about how Lavi Bookman's previous mission had gone. He then met Lenalee Lee on the way to the cafeteria and greeted her. He ordered a long list of food- too many to list- but after he finished his meal, he disappeared." Link finished the last recount he had had the time to record down. His eyes left white paper to look at his superior. "I found him later as I stood guard outside his room. I followed him inside the room for which later he claimed he needed to visit the restroom. As I turned to follow him out… I was knocked out from behind. How it was done was unknown to me."

Leverrier gave a smirk at his underling, satisfied, before turning back to the supervisor. "Hear that? Lavi Bookman and Lenalee Lee. Now I wonder why none of them are here."

Komui looked the marshal in the eye this time, and evened his breathing. "Lavi's away on a mission. I did not know he had met Lenalee…" He tried to sound the least bit reluctant. "I'll get her."

The marshal narrowed his eyes at him as if he knew what the supervisor was thinking deep down. "You better. I will wait half an hour. Right here."

xxx

Lenalee was standing in front of her coffee-brewer, waiting for the beans to grind themselves. Her fingers traced the handle of a cup mindlessly. She was worried, and it would be an understatement itself. There had been no word of Allen ever since the upper-ups suddenly declared he had turned into a noah, a traitor to the Order. She simply could not believe Allen would… just so suddenly turn into another person and forget them totally. If he was going to turn, there had to be phenomenon right? He was perfectly fine when she had talked to him earlier- Her body halted movement. The problem her brother was so troubled with, the ark doors closing… That was it, wasn't it? It was not because Allen fell into a deep sleep, not because the arks doors closed along with the boy's consciousness… It was because he, no, the Fourteenth wanted it… She bit her lips to stop the tears that threatened to escape. So, so had the one she just spoke to really Allen? Her grip tightened on the handle. No that was definitely him… Something must have happened in the interrogation room to trigger it…

And a tremor suddenly shook up the room.

Curses from various occupants flew across the room she was in – the kitchen – as pots and pans began clattering noisily, plates smashing mercilessly onto the ground from shelves one by one as if it were their lifelong purpose. The table shook, the cup in her hands trembled rowdily, spices and ingredients spilled over from their respective containers, creating a mess on the ground and across tables. Voices started rising as more chaos ensued. Akuma attack. Quickly releasing the cup to let it fend for itself, she dashed towards her brother's office.

The tremor stopped while she was on the way, and the announcement of the Order being under an attack spread.

She had just entered the hall when an ear piercing explosion exploded from the sky. The ground trembled, jerked and rocked as a warning. Then chunks of rocks were flying. Loud crashes, echoing booms, cracking noise from pillars broke out all at once as the ceiling disappeared with a shutter of the building. She dodged. Blocks after blocks collapsed into a useless pile, denting the ground with a determined force. A veil of midnight sky was dragged across the broken heaven. And then suddenly, all she could see was akuma.

She activated her innocence. It was a dozens of level ones she had destroyed before she heard other exorcists streamed in. Just as she finished off another akuma, a hand grabbed her on the collar sharply. Startled, she quickly turned and made to kick at the enemy when she stopped short. A gasp escaped as violet turned into saucer plates. Then she was falling.

Lenalee flippantly dropped to the ground along with gravity as the hand released her. Wincing at the impact, she only managed to get on a half-sitting position when her brother rushed to her side from the doorway opposite the one she had come from, last from the newly entered group. "Lenalee," Komui glanced her quickly over to see her injuries. She knew there was nothing serious being she felt fine, which was proved when her brother sighed.

Other exorcists were already destroying the akumas at different corners of the room when she got up. "Nii-san i-"

"Why, hello supervisor." An oddly familiar voice cut in from the sky. Swallowing, the siblings looked up to see a white-haired standing in mid-air, a foreign grin present on the overly familiar face.

xxx

Gaze locked on the sky while leaning against the backdoor, Kanda stood near the large metal strips which connected the two cabins. The train jittered and clattered with every progress, and raven locks lifted with the wind, ever so lightly. It was a dark night. Without so much as a star or wisp of moon light. Yet it was smoothing, as he faced the heavens. Peaceful was more than an appropriate word.

"Che," he muttered lowly, reluctant to break the silence that had formed despite the train's motions.

"_What if she was Alma Karma?"_

Subconsciously, his fingers reached towards the hilt of Mugen. It's such joke. Cobalt irises narrowed at nowhere in particular, Kanda could not help but draw the images from what seemed a very, very distant memory. It was all back to that… _vision _which he woke up from…

…_it's a lotus._

_It's bornt from mud, pointing toward upward heaven_

_A flower that blessed the world…_

…

_I love you._

He clenched his fist as he felt his heart ached unintended. Kanda swallowed as he fought down the strong emotions _his _but not quite his. _No._ He recited in his head, snapping his eyes shut. _No, no, no. _His eyes felt a tinge warm and a deep scowl formed on his forehead at that. _Damn it. No._

Then abruptly, came a familiar whirling noise of mechanics somewhere down the train. Alert, cobalt flashed open; fingers gripped his katana instantly – but the ground beneath his feet all of a sudden disappeared into a black pit. Everything seemed to freeze, everything turned dark. Before he could blink, he was already falling. And he couldn't move so much as a finger.

_Fuck._

xxx

Lavi sighed and slumped against the closed door. The Japanese had not even stayed to hear him out.

"_So? He's dead."_

He messed up his hair in frustration, what was he to do now? If Kanda knew Alma Karma wasn't as dead as he had thought, what would really happen? What would change? Perhaps… he really should have heeded the Panda's advice and saved the trouble. But the idea was not appealing either, saying he should just ignore something that would change his friend's life. _Friend. _Lavi swallowed curtly and straightened, deciding to get out of the room to walk around. He could appreciate some air.

Lavi strolled through the seemingly quiet corridor. Everyone appeared to be in their respective cabins, chatting away and doing nonsensical stuff with their _friends_. Family. And he was just there walking alone, trying to figure out whether he should insist on telling the truth to a friend, force him to listen before walking off. A friend that he was not supposed to have. He paused at a window, staring at his own reflection which seemed all too contradictory to him.

_Friend…_

The sudden bombarding overhead of what he recognized as bullets jerked him from his thoughts. In an instant, the redhead was out and running down the train corridor. He shouted to the passengers streaming terrifically into the corridor to just get out of the train quickly and _stay away_. Not that they seemed to notice though, the other boarders were too preoccupied with their screaming of horrors to even notice that there's someone who was going to help them. More bullets crashed the glass windows, scattering sharp bits over the hall, more wood broke into splinters at the abuse, and more cries sounded - turning the whole train chaotic in minutes.

Shouting once more to the crowd, which was rather ignored, the redhead spotted a man standing dumbly right before a window. He made a dash for it and pushed the man onto the ground, barely missing a bullet and broken glasses that lodged millimeters from where they had just been a second before.

With speed that is admirable, he regained his foot with a frown, looking out the windows for the sources of the attacks. Lavi could not see the akumas from within the train.

He had already gotten his hammer out and extending it, had been about to get out through the unhindered windows when he felt it. His feet stepped onto empty space and he simply dropped with gravity. _Shit_, he thought with a clench to his weapon_, Yuu-chan you better make it._

xxx

"Allen…" the olived-haired female started. Even from the distance, he could see the glimmer of tears slowly gathering in violet eyes. It made him snort.

_Stop, _he called in his head. The akuma halted in the air as commanded, and exorcists wasted not the opportunity to destroy them. Ignoring the insults anonymous exorcists had started to throw at the supposed " Destroyer of Time", silver orbs turned to the siblings in attention. He would not bother with those whom Allen Walker did not even know.

"Why, I'm sure you know very well who I am," he looked into violet. "Lenalee?" He smirked at her expression, knowing that was one of denial. "But it doesn't matter. Either ways… the surprise is going to begin. You just need to wait for everyone to be present. "

"Allen!" the female exorcist called again, a face of determination suddenly. "You can do it if you try Allen, I know you can stop this." That was when gold sparked eyes narrowed downwards. So that was all it was about.

"Lenalee, it's useless. He's not coming back." He declared with a smile, before glancing leisurely at the opposite quite willing to add in his head but still did. _Yet.  
_  
"Why are you doing this?" a logical question to ask came from the brother, standing protectively in front of his sister even though it should be the reversed. But he did not answer. He could feel it, that they were travelling through the doors. They were reaching. And the party is starting. It is going to start.

"What do you want?" a deeper voice than the previous demanded. "Fourteenth."

The white-haired inclined his head to face the heavens in thoughts, before dropping his skull to the side to smirk once more in the face of one Leverrier who had stepped into the hall following the supervisor. The same one he had seen in that room. With the same two dotted man of course.

"You'll see." He nearly beamed at the other man's glare. "That's what I said didn't I? I thought you'll remember."

As the man gave him a nasty look, he turned back to the opposite wall, staring and ignoring the man. He could only try not to snort in amusement. It was ridiculous. God chosen apostles actually willingly followed this man for centuries.

He snapped his fingers. "Well, now let the surprise begin."

* * *

It was dark. And he still could not fucking move.

Kanda tried to roll his eyes despite it all, not that it worked. It was getting real annoying. He knew he was falling. But he had to be falling for a good ten minutes or so. Without landing. _Che. _The air pressure was making him slightly out of sorts; the previous time falling into Noah's Ark had not even been that bad. At least he hit the ground, which was a logical thing to expect when you fall.

_Che_. Thoughts begun to wander, his head went back to the train before darting back to right then. He would stop relating the train with what Lavi said. Wanting to glower but felt his face muscles too stiff to even move, the Japanese growled in his throat, increasingly pissed with wherever the hell he was in.

Then his instincts reacted. The dark hole was leading to an end; a change in air pressure was evidence. Narrowing his eyes, or attempting to, Kanda felt an instant pull and suddenly he was falling for real. The light blinded him.

"… hurts!"

"Fuck."

"W-what is happening?"

"Back at the Order. I see…"

"..."

On instinct, cobalt narrowed at the other voices even as he stayed flat on the ground. Che. So he wasn't the only one. In a swift movement Kanda got up, checked Mugen and the surroundings. It was oddly familiar. A frown made its way onto his face.

Before him was the hall where the coffins of numerous dead exorcists contained would be lined up neatly in. The coffins would not be there anymore obviously, they would always be cremated along with the bodies the minute prayer was over. But the hall was in a worse state for wear than when he had first left for the mission. The raven haired caught sight of a horde of figures at the other end of the hall and knew something was off.

"Oh no-nonono w-what is—" He would ignore that.

"What's going on?" a voice came from his side, making him avert from his gaze ahead to look the redhead from the corner of his eyes.

"The hell I would know," he retorted.

Then something in him resounded, making the Japanese scowl. If Lavi was here, then those people on the train… Oh well, they could die for all Kanda cares. It was not like he was at fault.

"Invasion." Another voice answered solemnly. "Look up there."

He did to the bookman's words, as did the other three, or two actually, who came back in the same outrageous method. Kanda's throat tightened. He did not want to know who that was. But it could not be more apparent and he could only feel an urge to kill the white haired. Che. _I knew it. He's a god damned moron. Air brained. Naïve brat. _

"Welcome," the boy in mid-air had begun to speak, smiling at them in a way Kanda found disgusted. It twisted his face in such a strange angle it made him another person. And he hated this new person even more than he hated the previous owner, simply because that face looked even more annoying.

"Allen-kun?" Marie furrowed in comtemplation.

"Panda…" he heard the redhead's low murmur.

"Yes, I guess the time has come."

xxx

The Allen smirked, pleased, and walked to the centre of the hall on air, to the seemingly cut off ground that separated the two groups. Everyone turned to look at him. He was the centre of attention that night.

Gray orbs travelled across several heads before resting on that one person he had already decided on.

"Kanda," he called. He could feel everyone tensed up at him calling _their _comrade, _their_ friend, _their _ally; their vipes trying to tell him he was not _his _comrade, not _his_ friend, not someone on _his_ side and _he_ should leavehim alone.

The said man, however, only glowered at him.

Thoughtfully, the Allen spoke.

"Do you want to join me?"

Cobalt orbs stretched almost painfully. A loud growl from the man made its way to his ears, before another violent voice cut in.

"FOURTEENTH!" Leverrier declared, his face stiff and eyes seemingly burning. "STOP YOUR NONSENSE NOW!" As if on cue, several black men appearing from all directions started casting chants at him. They had him for approximately half a second before their spells broke with a sizzle, scattering thereafter. Bits of yellow spell papers were left clinging to his skin.

"Strange huh," he knew his voice was cold. He stared void into the marshal's eyes, a cold burning fury. "You prepare these," The Allen pinched and lifted a tiny map of yellow from his left arm. "To attack Exorcists, when you're supposed to be on the same side as them?" He snorted. "You spent so much to prepare against your God chosen apostles to control them, rather than the akumas you were supposed to be fighting. Ironic, isn't it?"

Leverrier was downright glaring. "ALLEN WALKER YOU-"

He narrowed his eyes before dusting his arm of yellow strips. "You know if it had been him, these would have worked. Marshall. I don't use the innocence, so it's practically dormant now." The said Leverrier stepped back, as if in refusal that their powers were not enough to control him. The Allen sent a chilling glare at him when he made the men in black to throw another spell at him. Not that it worked any better than the first.

"So, Kanda." He resumed his intention, silver eyebrows lifted. "Care to join me?"

He smiled knowingly when all the Japanese did was glare, again. The man was seriously considering wasn't he? But then as if to interrupt his stage, a familiar stench made its way to his nose. He looked to the side, ticked.

A door had opened next to him without him noticing. And then now a man with glaring red mat under a carefully tipped gold hat was blatantly smoking his ass beside him.

"Yes?" his voice dipped an octave lower at the uninvited appearance of the man.

The man albeit snorted as he held his cigarette. "You take too long."

"Cross!" Lenalee shouted from the ground. And all of a sudden gasps filled the hall as every exorcist fumbled why their General was standing with the enemy.

"Marian Cross!" an especially furious voice demanded.

"Yo."

The white-haired clicked his tongue. Fine, that asshole can be a decoration if he likes attention that much.

Returning his attention to a certain Japanese, "So, Kanda?"

xxx

He did not even bother himself with concerning why a certain General of the Order is openly going against it. He could care less about some god damned womanizer. He could care less about the Order - he hated it more than anything. But the risks that it meant, was it worth it? Would the Order _let_ him go?

Kanda che'd, looked up and was about to speak when his mouth went dry. Beside the forever missing General appeared his own General whom he had protected for years from a newly opened ark door.

"Kanda! Why is Master Tiedoll here with them?" an anxious voice he knew to be Marie's called from his side. That was the very same question he wanted the answer to.

"How would I know!" he shouted, pissed, before staring at his General. "Old man… why are you here, or rather, there?"

The man smiled just like he had always had, and just shook his head. "Well well it's a long story." The raven-haired glared. That was a ridiculous answer for someone who suddenly went and just –"I think you should answer him Yuu-kun."

His glower deepened if that was possible, snapping back to white-haired who seemed amused by the situation. Cobalt narrowed in a mixture of anger and contemplation, Kanda growled, "I'm in."

"Kanda!" That was Lenalee. He looked to the female standing about thirty metres before him, further behind the Allen Walker, but on the ground. She shook her head vigorously at him, seemingly about to cry and unable to provide more words. Kanda knew what she wanted to say, but it was too late. He already decided. He would gamble it. He could only tilt his head away, avoiding the female's pleading and accusing gaze.

"Well that's a good decision, you'll see why." The white-haired only smiled at him, making Kanda want to slice him up. His grip tightened on Mugen. This guy… "Not like you really had a choice, actually. But congratulations, there you go."

The fuck is he talking about?

But before he could retort, the white haired snapped his fingers and - On cue, his feet lost ground again, making Kanda curse, pissed. He was definitely going to kill him one day, Fourteenth or Allen Walker. In a split second of darkness, he was suddenly in a room, and he recognized it instantaneously. It was his plain bedroom in the Order with nothing but that wilting flower.

Somewhere in the other side of his brain, he was glad the fall was quick this time round.

"Take what you need." A voice came from behind which, when he turned to look, was an opened ark door, blinding white light streaming from the irregularly shaped blocks. Che. Need? He whirled back to take a full view of his room. After scanning his dull room which could even make off as unoccupied, he got up and stalking to the desk, already knowing what he was to take. Grabbing the fragile glass in a firm grip, he looked at the glowing flower for a second before turning to leave in a fluttering curtain of raven.

xxx

Lavi's fingers drifted to his shrinked hammer at the side of his pants, wary, as those similar eyes that had been of a person he could have called a brother strayed across the crowd on top from the air. It was almost as if everyone aside from the white haired were inferior.

A little pang resonated in his heart at the face that looked too similar.

Allen…

The redhead frowned a little as he shook his head to shake off that thought. He was a future bookman, every single one around him is nothing but ink on paper. No one _should _be an exception.

A little mental chuckle started on its own as if trying to point out he never did thought anyone as mere history, which Lavi quickly halted. Kanda already decided to leave with them, he needed to concentrate – it was not the time for it.

Emerald eyes looked back up at the supposed destroyer of time standing leisurely between two ex-Generals of Black Order, who was still looking over the crowd.

_What do you think he's trying to do? _

_Shut up and watch, idiot. _

_Geez panda, I am not—_

A light shiver ran up his spine at a piercing look that was directed at him from gold eyes.

He kept his face void of any other emotions, a perfect poker face as he refused to shift gaze; even if his head was running a thousand miles of questions per second. He needed to observe, to simply watch if he wanted any answers.

Then, out of all the scenarios he had predicted, the next moment came unexpected.

A smile crept on the Allen's face, trying to be friendly.

"Lavi Bookman. Do you have any intentions to join me?"

What?

Before he could so much as response, a palm appeared right in front of his face cutting him from the gold irises - tracing the source; the redhead found Panda had shifted to standing right before him.

"Bookman clan always stood on the same side," the deep voice of his mentor came, answering in his stead. "We had chosen the Black Order's side and were not about to change that fact anytime during this war."

Ever slowly, that raised back of a palm lowered enough for Lavi to catch sight of the Allen narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"Oh?" His voice betrayed none of the anger his face portrayed. "But I was sure I asked Lavi Bookman, not you Bookman-san."

"I have no intentions to join you." Lavi decided he had to say something. Besides, he had caught the look on Panda's face when the older tilted his head sideway back.

A chuckle started to drift into his ears and emerald eyes looked on at the white haired with his poker face still safely kept on.

_There's obvious something he's trying to do Panda._

… _Just don't go with him baka deshi. _

_I already said no to him!_

"Well, of course, you can have your choice." Gold eyes flashed at him, and Lavi instinctively gripped his hammer a little tighter.

"But do give it a thought would you?" The Allen paused. "It would just be a place streamed out of the Black Order – meaning no one could say you changed sides."

"It still is." Panda supplied in all his solemn voice, even though the white haired blatantly ignored him.

_Don't be fooled. It is changing sides; it's the third side of the war._

_I… _

He suddenly was at a loss of words.

Facing him, that face morphed into an unfamiliar smile, making the redhead having to resist the strong urge to lick his suddenly dry lips. He almost did, even if it would have shown his unease when—

Thump thump thump.

Thump thump thump.

Thump thump thump.

He snapped his head toward the entrance of the hall, a little glad for the distraction. Before he could see the people who formed the shadows – many strips of paper were sent flying toward them.

"SEAL!" came a unified cry.

His eyes widened as he heard many exorcists dropped onto the ground with a hiss of pain.

Taking a double check on himself, he realized he was spared because he was a bookman. Lavi sighed a tiny sigh of relief inwardly. He would hate to stay defenseless when the white haired still stood in the air, proud with crossed arms and a blank face.

"None of the exorcists are going to leave." The voice the redhead recognized as Leverrier's spoke once more. And to think Lavi had wondered why the man had gone silent. "No more."

"And I'll make sure you don't get to leave either, Fourteenth."

He spotted a too large distorted smirk on the Marshal half way across the hall, before turning back to catch a horde of new faces appearing at the entrance of the hall.

Third exorcists.

And they reminded him of the Second.

* * *

You think Lavi would join them? [;

4.5k+ words for this, not the longest i'd admit. But no worries, i'd definitely finish this story as long as the world doesn't end.

_MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
And Happy Birthday to Allen!  
_

Hope you enjoyed.

Do review~

_Hoshino, please dun kill Kanda in 211... T.T_


End file.
